Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanical connection between a tractor-trailer combination and in particular a mechanical connection providing for articulation of the tractor and trailer of a vehicle supporting the superstructure of a mobile crane.
A tractor-trailer combination of the type with which the present invention is concerned includes a powered tractor and a trailer connected thereto, the trailer adapted to support the superstructure of a mobile crane. Further, an extensible boom assembly is attached to the superstructure. In operation, the tractor is secured to the trailer by a reciprocating connection providing for relative movement therebetween. The connection provides for highway transport of the crane's superstructure from one job site to another as well as the on-site movement of the crane structure from one part of the job site to another under typically rough terrain conditions. Typically, the connection between tractor and trailer has been of the quick disconnect type.